musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Chris Bluemoon
Chris Bluemoon, bürgerlich Christian Imhof, (* 11. März 1988) ist ein Schweizer Singer-Songwriter, freischaffender Journalist, Multiinstrumentalist und Kopf der Firma BLuEmooN Musix Productions und der Kompliation-Serie Bock uf Rock aus Jenaz (Graubünden, Schweiz). Werdegang Mit zehn Jahren begann Bluemoon Schlagzeug zu spielen und sicherte sich bald einen Platz in diversen regionalen Brass Band-Formationen im Prättigau als Schlagzeuger und Perkussionist. Im Jahr 2005 gründete er seine erste Rockband Crossbones (zuvor Sputnik) mit welcher er 2006 sein Debütalbum „Where do you go?“ in kleinem Rahmen regional in Graubünden veröffentlichte. Nach dem Split der Band Crossbones zeigte sich Bluemoon 2007 mit den zwei neuen Formationen Virus of the Cactus (Poetry Rock) und Godless Creation (Metal/Hardrock) am Start. Virus of the Cactus Im Dezember 2006 gründete Chris Bluemoon (Gesang und Bass) mit Mary Wolfskin (Gitarre)und Fabio Dünser (Schlagzeug) die Poetry Pop/Rock-Band „Virus of the Cactus“. Im Mai veröffentlichte das Trio die Demo-CD „Demo 07“, welche sie an Konzerten im großen Ausmasse verschenkten. Im ersten Jahr der Gründung spielten VotC 20 Konzerte in ganz Graubünden und erreichte regionalen Bekanntheitsgrad. Nach diversen Wechseln der Schlagzeuger beendeten Bluemoon und Wolfskin 2010 das Kapitel „Virus of the Cactus“ nach über 50 erfolgreichen Konzerten in knapp vier Jahren und der CD „Sorry for that“, welche erst im Herbst 2010 beim Indielabel NSS Records in Zürich erschien.Amazon.de Godless Creation Im Januar 2007 gründete Bluemoon mit den Ex-Crossbones-Mitgliedern Immanuel Giger (Gitarre), Sarah Mark (Bass) und dem Ex-Underconstruction-Sänger Tama Carigiet die Metalband„ Godless Creation“. Im Dezember 2008 veröffentlichten diese die CD „Something new“ unter Eigenvertrieb. Kurz darauf verließ Chris Bluemoon die Band nach 15 Konzerten, um mehr Zeit für „Virus of the Cactus“ zu haben. Zur Plattentaufe im Mai kehrte er noch kurz hinter das Schlagzeug zurück. Wenig später löste sich„ Godless Creation“ auf, aus diversen Interessenskonflikten.Godless Creation Blog BLuEmooN Musix Productions Das Eigenunternehmen ist seit 2007 offiziell tätig. Neben diversen Musicevents wie beispielsweise die BLuEmooN Musix Nights oder Prättigau Rockt! und Bookings von regionalen Bands ist die Firma seit 2008 das offizielle Label des „Bock uf Rock“-Samplers und verantwortlich für die Organisationen der verschiedenen Tourneen um die CDs. Bock uf Rock Bock uf Rock ist eine Kompilation, welche seit 2008 jährlich erscheint. Die CD vereint diverse Bands verschiedenster Genres aus der Region Südostschweiz. Zusammengestellt wird das Zeitdokument von Chris Bluemoon. Herausgeber ist seine Musikagentur BLuEmooN Musix Productions in Zusammenarbeit mit dem verschiedenen Musikverlagen, wie zum Beispiel Tyrolis (Eschen) oder Nation Biztribution (Zürich).Tyrolis.ch Bock uf Rock Idee der Kompilation Die Idee zu einer Kompilation mit regionalen Bands entstand im Frühling 2008. Bereits vor Bock uf Rock gab es diverse Samplerproduktionen aus dem Bündnerland, wie zum Beispiel „Skalanda“ (Ska) oder das QRCT Mixtape (Hip Hop). Chris Bluemoon wollte mit seiner CD ein vielseitiges Zeitdokument mit bekannten Acts, wie auch Newcomern erschaffen. Stilistisch setzte er nicht einfach auf einen Musikstil, sondern brachte Pop, Rock, Metal, Hip Hop und Ska auf seinem Silberling und somit verschiedenste Stile dem Publikum nahe. Das oberste Ziel der Non-Profit-orientierten CD-Kollektion ist die Südostschweizer Musikszene auch in anderen Teilen der Schweiz bekannt zu machen und zu fördern.Büwo Artikel/Konzept/Chris Bluemoon Der Name der CD verdankt die Kompilation dem bekannten Bündner Festival „Bock uf Rock“, welches in den 1990er Jahren von Radio Grischa lanciert wurde. Journalismus Bluemoon war drei Jahre bei der High5 Zeitung als Musikredaktor tätig. Nach der Auflösung der Jugendzeitung war er kurz für das KultChur Magazin tätig. Seit der ersten Ausgabe (August 2008) ist er Musikredaktor der Zeitschrift Rheinfluss.Rheinfluss.com Chris Bluemoon Aktuell Zurzeit arbeitet Chris Bluemoon an seiner Solo-CD, welche im Herbst 2012 erscheinen wird. Ausserdem ist er auf Tour mit seiner Band Insomnia Rain und stellt die neuste Bock uf Rock (Vol.5) vor. Diskografie *Als Musiker *2005 Crossbones Where do you go? *2006 Crossbones Live im Hotel 3 Königen *2007 Virus of the Cactus Demo 07 *2007 Godless Creation Something new *2010 Virus of the Cactus Sorry for that *2012 Insomnia Rain Black Dog Tyrolis.ch Bock uf Rock Als Produzent und Musiker *2008 Diverse Interpreten Bock uf Rock *2009 Diverse Interpreten Bock uf Rock Vol. 2Tyrolis.ch Bock uf Rock Vol.II *2010 Diverse Interpreten Bock uf Rock Vol. 3Tyrolis.ch Bock uf Rock Vol. III *2011 Diverse Interpreten Bock uf Rock Vol. 4Tyrolis.ch Bock uf Rock Vol. III *2011 Diverse Interpreten Bock uf Rap Vol. 1Tyrolis.ch Bock uf Rock Vol. III *2012 Diverse Interpreten Bock uf Metal *2012 Diverse Interpreten Bock uf Rock Vol. 5 *2012 Diverse Interpreten Bock uf Rap Vol. 2 Weblinks *Bock uf Rock - www.bockufrock.com *Bluemoon Musix Productions - www.myspace.com/bluemoonmp *Virus of the Cactus - www.myspace.com/virusofthecactus *Godless Creation - www.myspace.com/godlesscreation *Rheinfluss Magazin - www.rheinfluss.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Schweizer Kategorie:Liedermacher Kategorie:Alle Artikel